Coming Out of Their Shells
thumb Coming Out of Their Shells Tour fue una gira musical en vivo que tuvo lugar en 1990 a partir del 17 de agosto. Fue avalada y patrocinada por Pizza Hut. La primera presentación de la gira fue transmitida en vivo en pay-per-view. Una grabación en VHS de aquella presentación fue comercializada, al igual que su banda sonora. Este tour generalmente es criticado por sus terribles disfraces de las Tortugas Ninja y su trama de barba fina. La banda contó con Donatello en el teclado, Leonardo en el bajo, Michelangelo en la guitarra/voz principal y Raphael en la batería/ percusión/saxofón/voz tenor. Los vocalistas invitados incluyen a Splinter, April O'Neil y Shredder. Un spin-off de este concierto condujo a un conjunto de conciertos más reducido llamado "Getting Down in Your Town". Sumario thumb Las Tortugas Ninja han decidido viajar alrededor del mundo para encontrarse cara a cara con sus fans, cantando canciones que compusieron como "Coming Out of Our Shells!", "Pizza Power", "Skipping Stones", "Walk Straight" y "Tubin '". Aunque mientras las Tortugas disfrutan de su tiempo cantando y bailando para los fans, Shredder decide intentar impedir que las Tortugas hagan felices a las personas. Shredder, con la ayuda de Baxter Stockman, viene con su Convertidor de Convergencia Des-armónico. Usando este dispositivo, robarán toda la música del mundo, y también debilitará a las Tortugas si están frente a este. Una vez que Shredder llega al escenario con el Controlador De-armónico, las Tortugas tienen que retirarse y crear un plan para salvar el día. Banda sonora Lista de pistas musicales *"Coming Out of Our Shells!", interpretada por Raphael *"Sing About It", interpretada por Raphael *"Tubin''", interpretada por Michelangelo *"Skipping Stones", interpretada por Splinter *"Pizza Power", interpretada por las cuatro Tortugas *"Walk Straight", interpretada por Raphael *"No Treaties", interpretada por Raphael *"Cowabunga", interpretada por Michelangelo *"April's Ballad", interpretada por April O'Neil *"Count On Us", interpretada por las cuatro Tortugas Sencillo Hubo un sencillo comercializado, y extremadamente difícil de encontrar. Algunos restaurantes Pizza Hut que tenían un jukebox podrían haber tenido el sencillo incluido dentro para promocionar la banda sonora y la gira musical. *"Coming Out Of Our Shells! (Rock Version)", interpretada por Raphael *"Count on Us (Dance Mix)", interpretada por las cuatro Tortugas Pistas musicales no incluidas Estas fueron pistas musicales también usadas durante la gira musical pero no se incluyeron en la banda sonora. *"I Hate Music", interpretada por Shredder *"Follow Your Heart", interpretada por Michelangelo Pistas musicales no incluidas en VHS Estas pistas musicales aparecen incluidas en la banda sonora pero no en la cinta VHS, aunque luego se agregaron a los conciertos de "Getting Down in Your Town". *'"Sing About It"', interpretada por Raphael Apariciones La banda musical había hecho apariciones especiales en los siguientes programas: *Live with Kelly and Ryan *Larry King Live *The Oprah Winfrey Show Elenco Leonardo *Cam Clarke *Roger Kachel Donatello *Gregory Garrison *Eric Anzalone http://www.officialvillagepeople.com/eric-anzalone-biker/ Raphael *Ronn K. Smith Michelangelo *David Shatraw *Bob Bejan April O'Neil *Sherie Rene Scott Splinter *Peter Renaday *Mark Enis Shredder *Beau Allen Baxter Stockman *Jack Scott Kip Reading *David Ruprecht Personal *Guionista: Bob Bejan *Dirección: Thomas White *Producción: Bob Bejan, Steven E. Leber, Godfrey Nelson, Adrian Selby y Thomas White *Composición: Bob Bejan y Godfrey Nelson *Casting: Stuart Howard, Howard Meltzer y Amy Schector *Diseño de vestuario: Jonathan Bixby Vídeo doméstico *'Coming Out of Their Shells The Concert' (VHS 1990, 90 mins.) - Concierto completo en vivo llevado a cabo en Radio City Music Hall, New York. *'The Making of Coming Out of Their Shells' (VHS 1990, 30 mins.) - Un documental y miradas detrás de escena en profundidad sobre cómo se organizaron y montaron los conciertos. También se ve la historia detrás de por qué las Tortugas decidieron usar instrumentos musicales. **'Nota': Este documental se establece como si el concierto y las Tortugas fueran reales. Errores Errores de continuidad *Durante la presentación de pay-per-view, Kip Reading menciona que tienen un "vídeo casero" de las Tortugas escribiendo y practicando su primera canción, que se muestra como Raph y Mike escriben la versión de estudio de "Coming Out of Our Shells!" en la alcantarilla (se ve a Mike escribiendo las letras musicales sobre una caja de Pizza Hut antes de que Raph cante la canción). Sin embargo, en el espectáculo real, Mike dice que la primera canción que compusieron fue "Pizza Power". *Shredder dice que para evitar que la audiencia abandone el edificio, "ha cerrado todas las puertas". Obviamente, en realidad eso no era cierto y la gente todavía podía salir del edificio. Errores de disfraces y efectos especiales *La boquilla de Shredder está en realidad por debajo de su boca, haciéndola bastante visible. Esto podría haber sido intencional ya que la audiencia podría no entenderle hablando a través de un portavoz cerrado, pero parece muy extraño. Más aún cuando hace que el hecho de que el actor que lo interpreta intenta no reírse sea mucho más evidente. *Hay manchas de puntos negros en todo el vestuario de las Tortugas. Esto no solo es un error de continuidad con los disfraces verdes suaves que se ven durante en las escenas detrás de escenas, sino que se ve menos orgánico y más como si alguien hubiera salpicado de tinta por todas partes. *Los disfraces para las escenas detrás de cámara no les va mucho mejor. Mientras que los trajes de escenario tienen sus problemas, al menos eran lo suficientemente flexibles como para moverse libremente. Este otro conjunto de disfraces, por otro lado, son mucho más rígidos, haciendo que los actores se inclinen torpemente hacia un costado y tienen un problema donde las bocas de las Tortugas permanecen colgando abiertas. Errores de producción *Hubo momentos en que las Tortugas aparecían en el escenario y la música iniciaba antes de que las comenzaran a tocar sus instrumentos (en el programa de televisión pay-per-view, Kip Reading mencionó que Donatello manipuló los instrumentos para que tocaran por si solos como excusa para sortear esta incoherencia). *Hay demasiadas veces en las que una de las Tortugas habla o canta, pero su boca se mantiene cerrada, se desincroniza completamente con las palabras o permanece completamente abierta. *Los colores de las bandanas de Mike y Raph hicieron que a algunas personas les resultara difícil distinguirlos. Por suerte, también llevan brazaletes grandes y negros con sus propias iniciales durante el espectáculo. *Durante la segunda gira pero reducida del espectáculo, los Soldados Foot estuvieron ausentes, dejando a Shredder y Baxter como los únicos antagonistas presentes en el escenario. Durante la parte en la que se supone que las Tortugas luchan contra los Soldados Foot, el diálogo para la pelea todavía se reprodujo, pero todo lo que hicieron las Tortugas fue caminar de un lado a otro a través del escenario, gritando sus mismas frases de un-solo-diálogo usadas durante ese combate, a pesar de no pelear físicamente contra nadie. Errores de lógica *Cuando Mike le dice a Leo que "¡no hay necesidad de estar molestando!" toca su micrófono con la guitarra, produciendo algunas notas. Sin embargo, la forma en que lo frota no puede producir esos acordes (o ninguno en absoluto, ya que básicamente mueve el micrófono a lo largo de la cuerda). *Leo toca un bajo de una sola cuerda, que le haría imposible tocar más sonidos que el de esa única cuerda. Vídeos Archivo:TMNT Coming Out of Their Shells - Nostalgia Critic & Nerd Referencias en:Coming Out of Their Shells Categoría:Tours Categoría:Musicales Categoría:Coming Out of Their Shells